


Snow Day!

by megas217



Series: Thor and Harry! [3]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: First time seeing snow, Gen, Snow, baby in snow, toddlers in snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28703316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megas217/pseuds/megas217
Summary: A random snow storm hit Austin so what does TK and Carlos do? They take the kids out into the snow to play before they come inside and make Thor hot chocolate!
Series: Thor and Harry! [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975798
Kudos: 7





	Snow Day!

TK and Carlos woke up when they saw the grown covers in snow as TK smiled when it reminded him of his childhood while Carlos looked outside and thought that the kids would have a fund fund outside “do we have any winter gear for the boys?” Carlos asked TK “Thor has his jackets and boots from when we went to see my mom after the new year and Harry we might have something that could fit him since we still have some of Thor’s old baby clothes and my mom kept sending me my old baby clothes after she found out about Thor.” TK said when Carlos smiled. 

Thor woke up when he saw the snow as he ran to TK and Carlos’ room “daddy! Papi!” Thor said when TK and Carlos smiled “hey baby did you see what is outside?” Carlos asked when Thor nodded his head “when Harry wakes up we can get you ready to go play in the snow.” TK said as Thor said ok when he jumped on the bed as the parents smiled. 

Harry woke up when he took his sweet time as TK smiled “morning baby did you sleep well?” TK asked when Harry smiled at TK who lifted Harry into his arms and changed Harry’s diaper before TK got Harry dressed in a very warm outfit and the baby snowsuit as TK smiled “let go see if your brother is driving Papi crazy.” TK said when he smiled as they headed downstairs.

Carlos was putting Thor’s hat on “daddy!” Thor said when TK smiled when he got his jacket and hat on as they headed outside to the front yard when TK and Carlos took some pictures of the boys together when Harry didn’t like the snow while Thor loved it as Carlos showed Thor how to make a snowman. 

TK was holding Harry when they FaceTimed Owen who smiled when he saw the boys “Harry isn’t a huge fan of the snow but Thor loves it.” TK said when he smiled as Harry had a grumpy face “oh bubba, tell daddy to take you inside and get you warm up.” Owen said as TK smiled “Los, Harry and I are going inside to get him warmed up.” TK said as Carlos smiled and said ok when he looked at Thor who was smiling “I swear you are like your daddy always loving the cold weather while Harry is like papi and likes the warm weather.” Carlos said. 

TK placed Harry in his baby swing when TK smiled as he started making hot chocolate for when Carlos and Thor comes inside when TK got Thor a sippy cup and make sure it wasn’t to hot for when Thor comes inside with Carlos.

Carlos brought Thor inside when Thor looked cold when TK was holding Harry in a blanket burrito which made Carlos smile “we had fun but he was getting cold and didn’t want to come inside.” Carlos said when TK smiles.

“Daddy made you something warm to drink to help you warm up.” TK told Thor who smiled when Carlos got Thor out of all his gear and placed it in the laundry room when Thor was sitting on the couch watching his show while drinking his warmed chocolate milk “thank you daddy.” Thor said when TK smiles “your welcome baby.” TK said while drinking his own hot chocolate when Carlos joined TK and the boys in the living room when Carlos held Harry who looked very comfortable when Carlos kissed Harry’s head. 

Owen came over with something from Thor to play on when Harry was in his crib taking a nap as TK was doing laundry and Carlos was cooking dinner “hey boys.” Owen said when Thor smiled as he ran to Owen and hugged him “hey baby!” Owen said when TK smiled at his dad and son.

“Grandpa has something that we can play on in the snow while Harry is asleep.” Owen said when Thor looked at the sled and smiled “wee toy!” Thor said when everyone smiled “yeah go get your jackets and boots on them grandpa can take you to go play on the wee toy.” TK told Thor. 

Carlos smiled “is that your old sled?” Carlos asked “no, we gave my sled away to a kid in my dad’s apartment before we moved.” TK said when Owen smiled “I got this one off Amazon.” Owen said as Thor walked out with his jacket on backwards and one boot on “I’m ready!” Thor said when Everyone smiled “can grandpa help you?” Owen asked when Thor said ok as Owen helped Thor get dressed before they went outside to play in the snow when TK and Carlos smiled. 

Playing with Thor reminded Owen of playing with TK when he was Thor’s age and he had the day off “grandpa cold.” Thor said when Owen smiled when they headed inside as Carlos smiles when Thor took his jacket off and his boots when Owen helped Thor hang up his jacket when Thor was in the bathroom going potty on his little potty chair “good job buddy!” Carlos said when Thor smiled as he wiped his butt before he pulled his pants up and walked to the kitchen when Carlos smiled “did you wash your hands?” Carlos asked when Thor said no when Owen helped Thor wash his hands before they headed to the couch. 

TK went to get Harry from his crib before TK dressed Thor in a new diaper and a very warm sleeper before they headed downstairs when Owen smiled “hey baby did you have a good nap?” Owen asked when Harry smiled at Owen when Harry wanted Owen who took Harry when they went to the window as Harry was sucking his pacifier “I would take you outside but I don’t want you to catch a cold.” Owen said when Harry looked at Owen when TK was serving dinner as Owen placed Harry in the high chair and buckled Harry into his seat when TK placed some baby puffs on the tray when the rest of the family sat down to eat dinner. 

After dinner TK gave Thor a bath while Carlos was feeding Harry a bottle when Owen smiled as he sat on the couch when TK brought Thor downstairs dressed in his jammies “someone is very warm after playing in the snow.” TK said when Thor smiled and sat down on the couch next to Owen “you can watch one show before bed.” Carlos said when Thor said ok when he cuddled into Owen when they watched Paw Patrol. 

TK did the dishes when Carlos was getting Harry ready for bed as Carlos rocked Harry to sleep when Carlos placed Harry in his crib and kissed Harry’s head, turned the sound machine on and the nightlight when Carlos smiles as he cracked the door before Carlos headed downstairs when Owen was saying goodbye to Thor “I’ll see you later buddy, grandpa loves you.” Owen said when he smiled as Thor hugged Owen who said bye to Carlos and TK when TK smiled and hugged his dad “it was fun to see you play in the snow with Thor.” TK said when Thor smiled as Owen hugged Thor one last time before Owen left. 

TK and Carlos said goodnight to Thor before they went to check on Harry who was still asleep when TK and Carlos went to the living room and watched some tv before they went to bed as tomorrow they have a shift when the boys head to school and daycare.

“It was very fun to watch the boys play in the snow, I know that Harry didn’t like it but Thor loves it.” Carlos said when TK smiled “I remembered when I was Thor’s age and my parents would take me to the park to play in the snow and my dad would ride down the sled with me and he would make me feel very safe when he placed me on the sled with me in the pocket of his legs.” TK told Carlos who smiled.

“That’s great babe, I can’t wait for Harry to get old enough to enjoy the snow when we go to see your mom.” Carlos said when TK smiles “I think he didn’t like the cold but he did seem to enjoy the idea of being with the family. TK said when they heard Harry up “I’ll go get him.” Carlos said when he left and headed to the nursery when Harry was crying “hey baby, are you hungry or dirty?” Carlos asked when he checked Harry’s diaper which was clean so Carlos made Harry a bottle and headed back to the bedroom when TK smiled as TK took Harry into his lap when Carlos smiled “Harry is just a hungry little guy.” Carlos said when TK smiled as he kissed Harry’s head. 

Harry fell asleep in the middle of the bed when TK a d Carlos let Harry sleep in their bed “it’s not the first time one of the boys fell asleep in our bed.” TK said when he smiled down at Harry “I love when one of the boys sleeps in our bed.” Carlos said when he kissed Harry’s head when they went to bed.


End file.
